Her Boy
by JazzHollow
Summary: Professor Whitlock comes home to find his wife has planned an evening he will not forget. Lemons and Lots of BDSM - this story isn't for everyone.


**D/s Birthday Contest Entry**

**Main Pairing: **Alice/Jasper

**POV: **3rd Person

**To read the rest of the entries go to the D/s Birthday Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to DefinatelySpoilt profile page.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact DefinatelyStaying.**

**Contest ends March 31, 2009**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything except for a deviant mind and the numerous pairs of panties that ended up wet while writing this. This story contains (is entirely) BDSM and other mature themes that may hold resemblance to citrus fruits and may not be for everyone. Don't say I didn't warn you._

**Her Boy – **

Jasper entered his home with a smile on his face. Finals week always kept him locked in his office at the university. Between giving finals, holding extra office hours and study sessions, and being an emergency proctor for another professor's exams, he had barely seen the inside of his home for more than a few hours, which he had spent sleeping. Thankfully, finals were over and all Jasper had to do was grade the exams.

He walked up to his office and placed his briefcase on his desk. He noticed a note from his wife next to a mug filled with tea.

_Jazz, _

_I had to make a quick run to the store. I made you some tea, just the way you like it. Hopefully it's still hot! I laid some lounge clothes out for you on our bed. I'll be home soon._

_Love,_

_Alice_

Jasper went into the bedroom and quickly changed into the clothes Alice had chosen for him – his favorite lounge pants and a plain t-shirt. He returned to the office where the tea and his exams were waiting for him.

The tea was the perfect temperature and Jasper finished it quickly. He turned to the stack of exams he had taken out of his brief case and began to grade the first test. As he worked, he became more and more drowsy.

When she heard Jasper's car pull up, Alice poured the hot water into his mug, placed it on his desk, and ran out the back door to her brother's house.

She had given her brother, Dr. Edward Cullen, a brief description of the plans she had for her husband that night. He was able to provide a small tablet, which she had dissolved in his tea. The pill would put Jasper to sleep for about two hours while she finished preparing everything for a night that he would never forget.

From the window in her brother's kitchen, Alice could see both the front of her house and a partial view of her husband's office through his window. She was bouncing with excitement as she watched Jasper walk into their home. He momentarily disappeared from her sight as she waited for him to enter his office, hoping that he would decide to change and then drink the tea she had left for him.

He found the tea and note that she had left. She was relieved when she watched him leave his office and return a few minutes later in the clothes that she had bought him earlier that day. She had purchased an exact match to his favorite pajama pants, a necessary part of her grand plan.

He drank the tea she left and turned to his work, thankfully not realizing that something was different. Alice watched as her husband fought to keep his eyes open and finally drifted to sleep due to the light sedative Edward had given her.

When Jasper woke up, it was pitch black. He was surprised that Alice hadn't woken him up when she got home but was thankful for the rest. He guessed that she had come into the office, seen him asleep and closed the blinds so the setting sun wouldn't wake him.

He moved to get up and go to his bed but found that he had very little range of movement. He couldn't lean forward more than an inch and his arms seemed stuck to the chair's armrests. He pulled at his arms a little more and was about to call out when he heard a giggle coming from behind him.

"Alice." He breathed with relief.

"Glad to see you're finally waking up."

"Alice, something's wrong. I can't move."

"Nothing's wrong, Jazz." She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "You are mine. From now until I am finished with you, you will do as I tell you. You will only speak when spoken to. You will answer me with a simple 'Yes ma'am' or 'Yes Mistress.' Do you understand?"

A shiver ran up Jaspers spine as he answered "Yes Mistress."

"Good boy. Now, there is one more piece of business to attend to before I begin. If, for any reason, you want me to stop the only phrase I will respond to is 'sic semper tyrannis.' No other words will dissuade me tonight. Do not use them lightly; if you choose to speak those words, everything will stop and we will not resume."

Alice hadn't thought twice about giving Jasper a safe word. She expected to be pushing his boundaries over the next few hours and wanted to give him an out, incase she took things too far for him.

She had spent more time researching the safe word than she did planning for their night. She wanted it to have some meaning to Jasper, as well as get the point across that saying the phrase would cause a definite stop to all activity. She had learned that 'sic semper tyrannis' is very loosely translated to 'death to tyrants' and were the words that John Wilkes Booth yelled after he had shot Abraham Lincoln. Jasper was a history professor who specialized in Civil War era history. He had always sympathized with the confederates – His great-great-grandfather had been the youngest Major in the state of Texas – making this the perfect phrase for Alice to use. She also knew that he would have a very difficult time calling her a tyrant, no matter what she did, so he would only say it if absolutely necessary.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Your behavior will determine the progression of this evening. Good behavior will be rewarded while bad behavior will be punished. Each time you act out you will be given between 1 and 10 demerits, based on the severity of your actions." Jasper shivered again as her words sunk in. "You have been a good boy so far. Would you like to see me?"

"Yes Mistress." Jasper had already deduced that he must have been blindfolded while he was asleep. As soon as his sight was returned to him, the light in the room blinded him. He was surprised and cried out "How long have I been asleep?"

Alice grabbed a handful of his hair and sharply pulled his head backwards so she was looking down at his face from behind.

"Did you just speak?"

Jasper's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"Yes Mistress" he whispered.

"I can't hear you," she said icily as she pulled back on his hair harder.

"Yes Mistress" he replied, a little bit stronger this time.

"It has been all of two minutes and you are already showing your lack of respect for me by disregarding my rules. How many demerits do you think you deserve for your indiscretion? Chose wisely, if you guess too low you will receive twice the amount that I have decided."

"Four Mistress?" Alice thought that since it was early in the night and the rules were new she would give him a break, no matter what his answer was.

"Because these rules are new to you, I will only assign two demerits. Do not expect such leniency in the future." She released her hold on Jasper's hair and he finally had a chance to look down at himself.

He was still wearing his favorite pajama pants and the t-shirt he had put on when he got home from work. He noticed immediately what had caused his immobile state. There was rope running across his chest and he assumed behind the chair, holding his torso flush against it. There was more rope at his wrists and elbows, anchoring his arms to the chair as well. He could see the rope at his knees, tying them to the chair's arms and holding his legs apart, and assumed that his ankles were tied as well, since he couldn't move his legs.

"Look at me, boy."

Jasper tried to control his reactions but after seeing his wife he was instantly hard. Her petite frame was covered in skintight leather – a scarlet corset top that pushed her breasts up, putting them on display for him, and black pants – and her lips were curled into a wicked smirk. He was sure that the pants would showcase her ass perfectly and hoped that he'd eventually get a chance to see that.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked, drawing his attention away from her body and to her face.

"Yes mistress."

"Good." She truly was pleased. She had planned everything for tonight with him in mind. She knew that he loved the way red looked on her because of her pale skin and jet-black hair. "I, on the other hand, do not like what I see."

Jasper looked fearful. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what he might have done wrong. He didn't want to disappoint Alice.

Alice read his expression and put his mind at ease, "Don't worry, boy, it's nothing that you've done. You simply put on the clothing that I suggested for you. Since I got you into this mess, I'll get you out of it."

He expected her to begin to untie him so that he could change into the next outfit that she selected for him so he was surprised when she rummaged through his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. She looked from the scissors to his chest, telling him with her eyes what she was about to do.

She leaned over him and slowly began to cut the fabric of his shirt straight up the middle, towards his neck. She then cut from the bottom of each sleeve to his neck and tugged the now destroyed shirt off of his body.

"That's better but there's still work to be done." She said as she hungrily looked at Jasper's chest. Alice then kneeled down next to his legs, causing Jasper to realize what was about to happen. Alice was afraid that he might end things right here, before she even really got to get started. She knew that these weren't actually Jasper's favorite pants but he didn't know that and his reaction to this step would foreshadow how he would take the rest of the night.

"Do you trust me?" She asked before she started to cut.

Jasper took in a deep breath and swallowed hard before he answered. "Yes Mistress."

Alice was pleased with his reply and began slowly cutting up his pant leg in a spiral pattern, turning his favorite pants into one long strip of fabric. She was very happy to see that he had not put on boxers when he had changed.

"Almost finished." Alice walked behind Jasper and he heard her looking through a bag. When she returned to his sight line, she was carrying two strips of leather. Both were black with a ring attached to the center but one was much shorter than the other.

Alice leaned over her bound husband and placed the collar around his neck, marking him as hers. She then took the matching piece and fastened it around his cock and balls, being sure to center the little ring over his dick.

"You have been very good so far. I think you deserve a reward. Would you like that boy?"

"Yes Mistress."

Alice stepped forward and straddled her husband's lap. She leaned in and began to kiss him. When she felt him begin to respond she pulled away and moved her mouth down his neck to his chest. She gripped his erection in both hands and stroked it as she began to lick and bite at his nipples.

She paused her mouth's work momentarily to ask, "Are you enjoying this, boy?"

Jasper tried to answer with a clear "Yes Mistress" but it came out sounding like a hiss. He was already so aroused before she had begun her ministrations that he knew it wouldn't take him long to reach his climax.

Without warning, Alice stopped. "Your orgasms are mine. You will not release without permission." Instead of resuming, she stepped behind him again. This time she returned with a piece of leather that was 2 or 3 feet long. It had a clasp on one end and the leather looped at the other

"When your leash is attached to your neck, you will follow me on hands and knees. If it is attached to your dick, you may walk upright. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress."

Alice reached down and attached the leash to Jasper's cock. She began to untie him from his chair, starting with his torso and arms. As soon as she untied each wrist, it was wrapped in a leather cuff. His wrists were then secured behind his back. She untied his ankles next, also adding cuffs but not restraining them and finally untied his knees from the chair.

"Stand up and follow me, boy. It's time for dinner."

Jasper did as he was told. His wife lead him out of his office, through the living room and den and finally into their dining room. She used the leash to tie him to the leg of the table and disappeared into the kitchen. When she emerged again, Alice was carrying only one plate. She placed it on the table, lit the candles and returned to the kitchen.

This time when she returned, she was carrying two dog dishes, which she set on the floor next to the head of the table. Jasper was confused; the couple didn't have any pets. Alice untied his leash from the table and moved the attachment point to his neck.

"On your knees." She commanded.

He quickly dropped to his knees and shuffled forward as she walked him to the opposite end of the room. She retied his leash to another table leg. Alice took her seat at the head of the table and poured herself a glass of wine. Unsure of what to do, Jasper just watched his wife as she began her dinner.

"Aren't you hungry, boy?" She asked him.

"Yes Mistress." Jasper was starving. He had skipped lunch that day to begin grading his exams in the hope that he would be able to spend his evening with Alice.

"Then eat. This is going to be your only opportunity this evening, so I suggest you take it." She replied, indicating the dog bowls she had placed near her seat.

He shuffled forward on his knees, his hands still bound behind his back. One of the dishes held mashed potatoes, green beans and a steak that had already been cut into bite sized pieces. The other contained what Jasper assumed was water.

He sent a questioning look toward his wife and then looked over his shoulder, in the direction of his restrained hands.

"You don't need your hands to eat." Alice's tone was icy. "I took the time to prepare your food in a manner that would make it easier for you to have your dinner, yet you still question me. I have been nothing but good to you, planning and preparing this entire evening with you in mind. Every little thing has been meticulously planned and designed over the past month and a half for you."

Her next words made Jasper wince, "With your ungrateful questioning, you are not fit to even be called my boy."

She wasn't really that upset with him but she wanted the questioning to stop. Jasper needed to realize that she had his best interests in mind. "Now tell me, slave, am I going to have to put up with your attitude all night?"

Jasper's eyes widened when he heard his new name. "No Mistress. I'm sorry Mistress."

"Now, eat." Alice turned back to her meal and Jasper leaned in towards his. Mentally, he was humiliated by being called 'boy' all evening, being demoted to 'slave' and now eating and lapping water from dog bowls. Physically, he had never been more aroused in his life.

Once they had finished, Alice untied his leash from the table and then detached it from his neck. Next, she recuffed his wrists so they were in front of his body.

"I want you to clear everything from the table while I prepare our next activity. If you finish before I do, you are to kneel in the corner facing the wall. Your knees should be shoulder width apart and you will clasp your hands behind your head." Alice told him as she indicated a corner that she would be able to see clearly from the doorway and certain parts of the living room.

He began clearing the table, hindered by the limited range of motion he had in his arms. He was sure that Alice would complete her preparations first but after about 15 minutes of cleaning he found himself kneeling as she instructed, waiting for her return. He didn't know how long he had been waiting when he finally heard her enter the room again. She moved around the room, saying nothing to him.

He felt her come up behind him. "You have done well, slave. It is time to pay off some of your demerits." He felt the black silk of the scarf brush against his forehead before the world went dark once again. "Stand up, slave." Alice commanded. Jasper obeyed without a delay.

She positioned him so that he felt the edge of their table against the back of his thighs and unhooked his right wrist from his left. "Lie on your back across the table."

Jasper did as he was commanded, scooting further up the table until Alice told him to stop. She took hold of his left wrist and raised it above his head. After a moment, she repeated the same process with his right. He heard her move to the opposite end of the table and felt as she spread his legs and secured something to his ankle cuffs. He felt something grip his cock but was fairly certain that it wasn't her hand.

As she finished, Jasper heard the doorbell ring. His heart rate spiked as Alice left to answer the door. He forced himself to calm down, assuring himself that she was going to see who it was, get rid of them and come back to him. He listened carefully as he heard the door open. His heart took off again when he heard his wife squeal with excitement about who was on the other side of the door.

"Come in! Come in!" He heard Alice squeak.

"I can't stay very long but I just got home and wanted to stop in and see you guys." It was Bella. Bella was married to Alice's brother, Edward, making her Jasper's sister-in-law and, therefore, one of the very last people he wanted to see him at this moment.

"Grab a seat! Can I get you something to drink?"

Jasper mentally pictured the layout of their home. There were only one or two seats where Bella would be able to see into the dining room and catch a glimpse of him laying on the table. He didn't think Alice would allow her to sit in one of those places but he moved to cover himself, just incase.

When he tried to move his arms, he found that they had been restrained. Alice had tied his wrist cuffs to the table so that his arms were forced to remain outstretched above his head, making it impossible for him to retain any shred of modesty, should he be found.

"Do you have any regular soda? Edward's on a health food kick. He's even considering attempting vegetarianism. All we have right now is diet-this and low calorie-that."

He heard someone enter the dining room and assumed it was Alice as there wasn't an accompanying gasp. When she walked through again he felt something cold moving up his thigh, making him whimper.

"While I love your little noises, you better keep quiet unless you want to be found. This," She said, grabbing his rock hard erection through whatever she had covered it with, "is mine and if your noises invite anyone else into this room to see it, there will be hell to pay."

Jasper suppressed a moan as Alice released him from her grasp and returned to the living room. He listened as the girls cracked open their sodas and chatted about Bella's business trip for the next few minutes.

"Edward said that exams ended today, where's Jasper?"

"He's a little tied up right now." Jasper stifled a groan as he felt himself grow even harder at her choice of words.

"I could never teach. Grading papers and exams would drive me crazy. Let him know I stopped by. Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett are all coming over for dinner tomorrow. You and Jazz should come too."

Alice smirked as she thought about the potential that dinner could hold. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were Edward and Alice's parents. Emmett McCarty was their adopted brother and Rosalie Hale-McCarty was Jasper's half sister and Emmett's wife.

"I'll let you know tomorrow morning. Our plans for tomorrow all hinge on how well Jasper does tonight."

"Alright, well, let him know everyone wants to see him!"

"I definitely will."

"Good luck with all your grading, Jazz" Bella called in the direction of Jaspers office. Alice did her best to hold back a giggle as she walked Bella to the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, Alice whipped off the shirt she had put on to cover her corset and sauntered back into the dining room where Jasper was waiting for her.

"Good job staying quiet, slave. I am pleased," She told him as her felt her remove whatever it was that she had put around his penis. He heard her leave the room for a few moments and when she returned she asked, "Now, where were we?"

Alice paused, hoping that Jasper would answer.

"Working off demerits, Mistress." She grinned wickedly when her plan worked.

"It was a rhetorical question, slave. Tell me, were you able to answer it with either a 'Yes Mistress' or 'No Mistress'?"

"No Mistress."

"Did I direct you to give me an answer other than those found in your allowed vocabulary?"

"No Mistress. I'm sorry Mistress."

"I am not looking for your apologies, slave. 'I'm sorry' is also not a phrase from the options I gave you at the start of this evening. You have spoken out twice now, once immediately after being reprimanded for the first time. How many demerits do you deserve?"

Jasper knew she was testing him and held his tongue.

"Good, slave. You may answer now. How many demerits do you deserve for your first offense?"

"Two Mistress?"

"Two? I showed unnecessary mercy once and have turned you into a sissy. I will not make the same mistake. My thought was five but, since your guess was too low, it will be doubled. You will receive five demerits for speaking out of turn and another five for attempting to avoid proper punishment. Now, answer this for me, slave. How many demerits are deserved for the second speaking infraction?"

"Five Mistress?"

"You think that speaking out of turn immediately after being reminded of the rule is worth the same amount of demerits as speaking out of turn without a reminder?"

"No Mistress." Jasper's voice was dejected. It was clear he hadn't thought of it like that. He knew that he was in for a much higher number, especially after Alice doubled it.

"I should hope not. That is a very serious infraction, blatantly disregarding the rules. For that you will receive eight demerits with a second eight again for attempting to avoid your punishment. That, added to your six demerits from earlier," Jasper's head shot up as Alice said 'six.' He stared in her direction trying to convey his question through the blindfold.

"Is there a problem, slave? You may ask one question."

"Six demerits Mistress?"

"Two from your outburst upstairs and four from your behavior at dinner. Did you expect your attitude to go unpunished?"

"No Mistress."

"Now, those six plus the twenty-six you just earned give you thirty-two demerits to work off. We will begin now but you will not be permitted to work them all off at this time. Right now, we will work on the first eight."

Alice stepped away from Jasper and relit the candles that had been on the table during her dinner, placing one on each side of his body. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I know you love it when I wear red. Have I ever told you what it does to me when you wear blue? The way it sets off your hair and makes your eyes pop just drives me crazy. Too bad I can't see your eyes now."

Jasper was confused as to why she was telling him this but didn't have too long to dwell on her words before he felt something hot drip onto his stomach. He did his best to squirm away as he yelped.

"Shhh, quiet down and do your best to keep still. Your total number of demerits will double for each drip of wax that gets on this table" Alice informed him. She had expected this reaction but knew that he would get used to the sensation of the hot wax splashing against his bare skin soon enough.

These candles were one of the purchases she had made over the past month or so. They were made of a special wax that burned at a slightly lower temperature, making them ideal for this kind of play. Usually they were only made in black and red but Alice had placed a special order to have them made in blue for her and Jasper this evening.

She continued to drip the hot wax onto his stomach and chest until the candle burnt down too low for her to hold onto. She then lit the second of the set and continued his sweet torture, this time focusing on his upper thighs and his cock and balls.

She finished the candle up with a few drips to each nipple and a few to the head of his extremely erect cock. Alice had been pleasantly surprised to see that Jasper's moaning and writhing had been more out of pleasure than pain throughout this entire ordeal. She had hoped that would be the case, knowing full well that the next part of his punishment would not be much less pleasurable.

"You look beautiful." Alice said, her voice taking on a reverent tone. "I am going to remove your blindfold now but don't move your head just yet."

Jasper expected to be briefly blinded again but, instead, he was met with a dim room. He did as he was instructed and continued staring ahead, up towards the ceiling.

"Fucking beautiful" she breathed.

Jasper groaned at that as his cock twitched. Alice almost never swore and hearing it in this context… He almost came right then and there.

"You can go ahead and take a look at yourself if you'd like."

Jasper took a deep breath and raised his head so that he could look down his body. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see but it certainly wasn't this. His torso and upper legs were covered in splashes of blue wax. He realized what Alice had been saying with her comment about wearing blue.

Jasper wasn't a very vein person; just looking at himself had never aroused him. Until now. Staring down at his body, seeing it draped in blue droplets – his nipples and the head of his dick completely encased by the wax – He found himself again struggling with his control. In an attempt to calm himself, Jasper thought about how happy Alice was right now and how displeased she'd be if he lost it and orgasmed.

"Open your mouth." Jasper had been so consumed by his body that he hadn't realized that Alice had moved behind him until he heard her voice. He did as he was commanded.

Alice was extremely tempted to end the night right then and just spend the rest of the evening staring at Jasper's body but she forced herself to push forward with her plans. If she kept on track, neither she nor Jasper would ever forget this night and he would have the most mind-blowing release at the end of it all.

Knowing what she had planned next for Jasper, she folded a towel and placed it under his head so that he wouldn't hurt himself if he couldn't keep still during the second half of his punishment. She instructed him to open his mouth and, once he complied, strapped a ball gag around his head. She then blindfolded him again and had him lay his head back onto the makeshift pillow.

Alice psyched herself up before speaking again. She had to regain the composure that she had lost after seeing her husband covered in the wax. She was sure he heard the breathy tone of her voice and, had he been able to move, he probably would have thrown her over his shoulder and ran to their bedroom.

"While this is a good look for you, the wax is obstructing my view. It's going to have to be removed. The wax itself repaid two demerits – one for each candle. The removal will repay six."

Jasper shivered in anticipation. He should have realized that the wax felt too good to be the entire punishment. He was sure that repaying six demerits wasn't going to be a pleasant experience but he never considered using his safe word. He had earned these demerits and would do whatever it took to pay them off and be right in his Mistresses eyes again.

He felt her place something in his hand and close it into a fist.

"You're holding a scarf in your hand. If you have trouble breathing or wish to use your safe word, drop the scarf. That will indicate to me that you need the gag to be removed. Nod if you understand." Jasper nodded his head and gripped the scarf tighter. The only thing that would get him to release it would be if he started choking.

He wasn't sure how long he was lying there – he had lost all concept of time almost immediately after the evening had begun, which Jasper was sure was all a part of Alice's plan. His watch wasn't on his wrist and all of the clocks had been unplugged or moved out of sight. It seemed that the only working time piece in the house was Alice's watch. He was contemplating his disorientation as well as what was to come as payment for his six demerits when he felt it.

Alice swung the flogger down across Jasper's chest. She wasn't using all of her strength yet but enough to cause him to jump and scream into his gag. She continued her onslaught, slowly gaining strength and speed with each stroke. She targeted the large areas of wax first, whipping them off of his body.

Jasper began anticipating her strokes so she started to vary the timing of her swings. She would hit him a few times with a short pause between each swipe of the flogger and follow that immediately with a few hits in quick succession.

Each time he was hit, Jasper would cry out into the gag. Alice was glad that she chose to use it. Knowing her, she would have listened to his pleading and stopped his punishment. Her eyes darted from where she was working to the scarf in his right hand, waiting for it to fall.

Jasper was in heaven and hell all at once. The flogger was painful and left a stinging sensation on his skin but each thud against his chest sent jolt of electricity straight to his already straining erection.

The feeling changed immensely as Alice moved down his body to his stomach. The electricity seemed to crackle in the air around him with every stroke and grew stronger as she inched her way down toward his cock.

Once Jaspers chest and stomach were wax free and sufficiently red, Alice moved down to his thighs, purposely brushing the leather straps of the flogger against his dick. She couldn't think of a time when she'd seen him so hard.

Alice finished off his thighs and retrieved a smaller version of the tool she was currently holding. She ran the flogger down his chest, over his abs and began to circle his cock, causing Jasper to moan into his gag.

Without warning, she swung the toy. Jasper jumped when it came into contact with his erection. The attack on his sex continued until Alice was sure that every bit of wax had been removed from his body.

"I know I said that blue was my favorite but pink is also a lovely color for you." She said with a devious smirk as she removed his blindfold.

Jasper looked at himself to see what Alice meant. His entire body from his neck to his knees was bright pink from his punishment. He just stared at himself as Alice removed the gag from his mouth and lightly massaged his jaw.

"You took your punishment very well. You have made me proud, boy."

Jasper felt a swell of pride rise in him when Alice called him 'boy.' He didn't waste more than a single thought on the fact that even being called 'boy' should have been degrading. He would do everything and anything within his power to keep that name for the rest of the evening.

"You may let go of the scarf now." Alice chuckled as she noticed how tightly he was gripping his distress signal. Jasper just looked up at it, gripped his hand tighter and turned back to face the ceiling with a proud expression on his face.

"Aw, my boy is proud of himself. Well, since I am extremely pleased with you and with your reaction to your punishment, I shall give you a reward. Would you like that?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. Now, give me the scarf, I promise you will get it back." Her voice was calm and kind as Jasper released the scarf into Alice's hand. She took it and tied it in a bow around his erection.

"Now, don't you look pretty," Alice cooed as she began to untie his ankles from the tabletop. Next she released his wrists and massaged his shoulders as he lowered his arms. She attached his leash to his collar and instructed him to follow.

Jasper quickly hopped off of the table and obediently crawled behind his wife. They entered their living room and Alice told him to kneel in the center of the room. She circled him and restrained his hands behind his back once again.

Alice perched herself on the edge of the couch and beckoned Jasper to crawl forward. He did and was soon shuffling into the space between her legs.

"For your reward, I've decided to let you have a little dessert. Would you like that?"

"Yes Mistress." Jasper looked up at Alice with anticipation shining in his eyes. He was pretty sure that Alice didn't mean dessert in the traditional sense of the word. His suspicions were confirmed when she peeled off her leather pants, revealing a crotchless leather thong underneath.

Alice spread her legs wide and Jasper wasted no time diving into her pussy. He licked a long, slow stroke from her entrance to the top of her slit before sliding his tongue back to circle around her clit a few times.

He didn't tease her too much. While this was his reward, he was still her boy and the ultimate goal was to satisfy her needs. He licked along her lower lips once more before plunging his tongue into her.

He pumped her with his tongue, greedily collecting her juices in his mouth. It wasn't long before he couldn't resist flicking his tongue across her clit again. The quick motions made her moan and writhe, burying his face further in her heat.

His tongue was in her core again and he scraped across her sensitive nub with his teeth causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Ja…uhhhh… Jas…" Alice clamped her mouth tight, biting the insides of her cheeks. Jasper noticed her determination to not say his name, even in the throes of passion. He silently decided that his goal would not be to get her to say his name, but to get her to scream it.

He redoubled his efforts on her clit, sucking it into his mouth, biting lightly and running his tongue along it.

"Shit! Fuck!"

Hearing Alice's words, Jasper realized how close she was to her release. He released her swollen clit from his mouth and leisurely licked along her lips a few times, like he had at the beginning of his dessert.

This caused Alice to moan in frustration. She reached down, twined her fingers in his hair and pushed his face into her hot, wet center.

She held onto his hair as he resumed pumping his tongue in and out of her. He sucked on her clit again, causing her to spew profanities and push him tighter against her body.

He wanted to pull away again in another attempt to draw his name from her lips but her hand in his hair kept his face and mouth firmly in place.

He continued to lap at her, bringing her closer to release with each pass of his tongue. Alice was moaning and mumbling incoherently. She was so close and Jasper knew it.

He plunged his tongue into her body as far as it would reach then pulled it all the way out. He repeated these motions, setting a steady rhythm until he felt her muscles begin to twitch. He removed his tongue, causing her to groan at the loss, and bit down on her clit.

"FUCK! JAAAAAAAAAAAAASPERRR!" She screamed.

Pleased with himself, Jasper continued to tongue fuck his wife as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

As she came down from her high, Alice pulled Jasper's face out from between her thighs using his hair as a handle. He obediently kneeled at her feet as her breathing returned to normal and her heart rate slowed.

His face was set into a mask of innocence but Alice could see the smug sparkle in his eyes. He had been trying to break her, pushing her buttons until she lost her resolve. She knew what she had to do if she was going to hold onto the upper hand.

"That was a reward, so there will be no demerits given but realize that I know exactly what you were doing and it will not be easily forgotten." Jasper shivered as she spoke.

She disappeared behind him and he felt his arms being released from behind him. She rubbed his shoulders as he rolled them to relieve the stiffness that had begun to set in.

His leash was attached to his collar. Alice left the living room and he crawled behind her, following wherever she chose to lead him.

He was surprised when she led him up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms. She unhooked the leash from his collar and instructed him to lie face up on the bed. As he moved to the bed, he took in his surroundings.

The room looked mostly the same as the last time he had been in here but there were a few additions. The quilt was missing from the bed and in its place was what appeared to be new black sheets. There were hooks on the walls as well as a few hanging from the ceiling and there were metal rings hanging from the walls at various heights.

He got onto the bed and lay on his back, as instructed. He realized that this was an entire new bed with a mirrored canopy. This was the first time he had seen his reflection. His dick twitched at the sight of his body, naked except for his leather collar and cock harness.

"I can see someone likes the new bed." Alice purred from the doorway. "I brought you up here to show you all the new things I got for us to play with. I hope you like them all just as much."

She sauntered over to one of the walls and hung the floggers that she had used on his body earlier from two of the hooks that were there. She then moved to the closet and emerged with a few bags. She placed them on the floor next to the bed and leaned over Jasper.

When she got up, Jasper again found himself unable to move his arms from their position over his head. Alice moved to his feet and spread his legs wide before attaching his ankles to something as well.

"These sheets are made especially for this kind of play," Alice told him. "They have built in points to attach your cuffs to. Now, let's get down to business."

Jasper heard her begin to pull things out of the bags but she made sure that she was out of his view and out of the mirror's reflection. He heard her open boxes and tear through plastic as she prepared for whatever she had in mind next.

She reappeared standing at the foot of the bed with a few items in her hands. She placed some of them on the edge of the bed but continued to hold on to three similarly shaped objects in varying sizes. They were black and looked like they were made of rubber or plastic. They were shaped like a cone with a stem and a wide base.

"Do you know what these are?" Alice asked him.

"No Mistress" he replied as a sadistic smile graced her lips.

"Lay back while I get this ready" she instructed, indicating the smallest of the objects.

Alice began to rub lube onto smallest butt plug. When she finished she instructed Jasper to lift his hips and do his best to relax.

Jasper gasped as he felt the rubber tip against his tight hole. Alice reminded him to relax his muscles as she pushed the object further into his ass. Once she had finished, he was allowed to lower his hips to the bed again.

"That, boy, is a butt plug," Alice told him. "You have the smallest size right now but, eventually, you will be trained to take larger. How does it feel, boy?"

Jasper thought about her question for a moment. How did he feel? It felt strange for Jasper to be filled this way and, at first, he felt violated but as he became more accustomed to the intrusion he began to derive an odd pleasure from it.

"It feels good, Mistress." He was embarrassed to admit it but the excitement his words brought to Alice's face wiped away any shame he was feeling.

"I have a few more things I'd like to show you. First of all, there are attachment points for cuffs, ropes, or leashes all along each wall as well as a few embedded into the carpet and on the ceiling." Jasper raised his head to look at what she was pointing out and shivered with anticipation as the realization set in that this was not going to be a one-time game.

"There are shelves and hooks to keep our toys and I've installed a lock on the door. We'll keep it locked and tell people it's my home office."

Alice worked as an A-list stylist, meaning she was in position of a number of one-of-a-kind designer gowns at all times. For insurance purposes, she needed to keep any room with the gowns locked when she wasn't in the room. Her plan was perfect; no one would question the new office and it wasn't like the couple needed 3 guest bedrooms.

After he verbal tour of the room, Alice spent the next two hours exploring Jasper's body while introducing him to different toys. There were so many sensations that Jasper found himself both anticipating and dreading every touch to his over stimulated body. There were paddles and floggers, clamps for his nipples and even a ball crusher.

She made him squirm by tickling him with feathers and again when she used what she told him was her favorite new toy, vampire gloves. The simple looking black gloves were devious. Each glove had over one hundred tiny steel spikes poking out of it that caused Jasper to jump and moan as Alice alternated between rubbing her gloved hands along his body and giving him light slaps as payback for his teasing.

When she had finished playing with him she pulled another blindfold off of one of the shelves and Jasper found himself without his sight once again.

He could tell from the way it felt that this was not the same blindfold he had worn earlier. This one stuck to his skin more, like it was rubber or some similar material, and kept out the light even better than the others.

He felt Alice unlocking his wrists and ankles from the bed and heard her attach his leash to his collar.

"Sit up slowly and swing your legs over the end of the bed." She told him.

Once he was seated, she helped to guide him onto the floor.

"We are going for a walk. I won't let you bump into anything. I need you to trust me, stay in position and leave the blindfold on. Can you do that?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress." Jasper answered without hesitation. He trusted Alice completely. If she said he wouldn't hit anything, he knew it was true and would gladly put his faith in her.

Alice smiled down at her husband.

"Thank you," was her reply and Jasper could hear the warmth and love in her voice.

She led him out of the room and down the hall. Jasper did his best to keep track of where they were going but the sensation of the plug shifting inside of him with every step was a huge distraction and he was confused after only a few turns. He became even more disoriented when Alice had him stand and spun him in circles before helping him to kneel again and resume their walk.

He lost track of time and space as he was paraded around the house. Finally, Alice came to a stop and helped him to stand. This time she did not spin him. Instead, he felt her remove the cuffs that were around his wrists and ankles.

He felt somewhat incomplete at the loss but soon felt Alice attaching different cuffs to his wrists. These felt rubbery, like the blindfold he was wearing. Alice assisted him to the place he was to stand. He heard something drag across the floor and realized it was a chair when he felt Alice reach from above him to secure his hands to a point on the ceiling, making him assume that they were in the new playroom.

"There are some more new toys to introduce you to but first it's time to repay some more demerits. I believe there are twenty-three remaining. Is that correct?" Alice knew she was wrong and was hoping Jasper would correct her.

Jasper weighed his options. He could tell her that she was right and risk being punished for lying or he could tell her that she was wrong and risk being punished for contradicting her.

"No Mistress." He answered, deciding that honesty was, in fact, the best policy.

"Oh? And how many are remaining, boy?" Her tone was as cold as ice.

"Twenty-four, Mistress." Jasper cringed as he answered, afraid that he had made the wrong decision and having her intelligence challenged had displeased her.

Alice beamed with excitement at his words.

"I am very pleased with your truthfulness, boy. I was hoping that you would be honest with me. Your integrity deserves a reward."

Jasper heard her move the chair that she had used earlier. She pulled it around to his front and climbed on. She leaned in and granted him a long, passionate kiss. His arms ached to reach out and hold her to him but they were still secured to the ceiling.

When she pulled back, Alice hopped down off the chair and moved it out of the way.

"Before we repay your demerits, I need to prepare you." She told her husband and he could hear the smirk in her voice as she removed the leather band from around his throbbing cock.

Jasper gasped as two streams of freezing cold water attacked his body. He wasn't in their playroom, as he had originally thought. Apparently, Alice had installed a ceiling attachment above the shower in one of the bathrooms.

At first, he felt himself grow slightly harder as the double showerheads poured cold water over his body but slowly, his erection started to subside. It had barely registered in his mind that he was fully flaccid when he felt Alice grab his penis and place something new around his shaft. He heard a click and felt a slight weight as she released him from her grasp.

He felt the water turn to a warmer, much more bearable temperature. Alice joined him in the shower and slowly washed his body, rubbing her hands along his torso and legs in a sensual manner. Causing Jasper to begin to get hard again.

He found that he couldn't become entirely erect and, as she washed him, the growing pressure became more and more uncomfortable. He was about to break the rules and tell Alice what was happening when she pulled away and the water stopped.

Alice released his hands from the ceiling and massaged his arms as she dried him off. She took him by the hand and led him, still blindfolded, out of the bathroom. She sat him on the edge of their bed, removed his blindfold and replaced his cuffs with the ones from earlier.

"These are the last of the new toys," she said, indicating the things she just removed and two other boxes. "A waterproof blindfold and waterproof cuffs. The attachment point I just used is above the shower in the bathroom adjacent to the playroom.

"This," she said, waving her hand towards one of the boxes, "is already being used. It's a CB-6000, essentially it's a chastity belt. You have twenty-four demerits left to repay. You will spend one hour in the device for each demerit."

Jasper's eyes widened when he realized that, after all of that teasing, he wasn't going to find any release that night. That thought only served to make his penis attempt to harden again.

"That's right, you won't be getting off tonight. But I guarantee you the best orgasm of your life in just about twenty-four hours. We'll go about tomorrow as if it were any other day. You can grade your exams or do whatever you need to get done. We're having dinner at my brother and Bella's tomorrow. My parents will be there, as well as your sister and Emmett. Provided you can play it cool, no one will find out what you've got on under your pants."

Jasper thought about her words. He was going to dinner with his in-laws, who had been like second parents to him growing up, and his sister, who could read him like a book, while his dick was padlocked into a chastity belt. He knew that he should be feeling humiliated but all he could muster was excitement.

As soon as the lock had been clicked into place, he and Alice were no longer equals. As long as he was wearing the chastity device, she owned him. Only she had the power to allow him access to his most primal instinct and, if he wasn't careful, his family and friends would all find out his secret.

Alice pulled him from his thoughts when she picked up the other box that was on the bed. She opened it and pulled out what Jasper recognized as another gag. She moved to one of the shelves in the room and picked up a realistic looking dildo.

He watched as she attached it to the gag. Surely, she didn't expect him to have that in his mouth. It was at least seven and a half inches long; there was no way it would fit and still allow him to breathe.

"This is you," she told him. "I cast the mold while Bella was here. After she left I took it and filled it, it's all set and finished now and ready to be used." When she told him this, Jasper was intensely thankful that his sister-in-law hadn't found him earlier.

"I don't think it's fair that I put in all this work this evening, not to mention the planning that went into it, and now I have to suffer because you couldn't keep yourself out of trouble and ended up in a cock cage. Do you?"

"No Mistress" he answered, realizing that no matter what he had done during the course of the evening, he would have ended up without access to his dick for the next twenty-four hours. Alice had been working towards this all night.

"Before, we used a ball gag. This," she said, swinging it in her hand, "is a little different. It's called a penis gag."

She stopped swinging the gag as she continued. "It has a two inch dildo that will be strapped into your mouth," she told him as she turned it so he could see the much more manageable protrusion that was meant for his mouth. "This model has an added feature. On the other side there is a dildo ring that I've used to attach my new favorite toy to." She was indicating the replica she had made of his dick.

"Since you are unavailable, you're going to wear this and use it to fuck me. Open your mouth."

Again, Jasper found himself complying without hesitation. He watched with his mouth ready and waiting, as she slowly fucked herself with the small penis that would soon fill it.

"I want that clean when it comes off," she told him as she fastened the buckle behind his head.

He found that having a cock in his mouth while his own was completely useless was the most humiliating thing that he had encountered all night but still did as he was told, licking and sucking his wife's juices from the gag as it remained locked around his head.

Alice locked his hands behind him once more and positioned herself on the bed. He crawled forward on his knees and positioned the tip of the dildo at her entrance. This time, he didn't tease her. He pushed his head forward, plunging the replica of his dick into her sopping folds.

Alice gasped in pleasure as he filled her completely, causing Jasper to smirk behind the gag.

"You like this, don't you?" Alice taunted him. "You like having your pretty little mouth filled by a hard cock while your own dick is useless."

Her words egged him on. Jasper began to pound into her as hard and as fast as his neck would allow. It was maddening to see and smell her arousal but not be able to taste her.

He looked up through his lashes at his wife. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. She was moaning, seemingly beyond words. He watched as her hands slid over her breasts, stopping to pinch at her nipples, wishing they were his hands.

Alice was panting for breath as she moved one of her hands down her stomach to her overheated core. She flicked and rubbed her clit as his mouth worked the dildo in and out of her. Her release was close as she timed her ministrations with Jasper's thrusts.

She gave a sharp tug to her nipple and pinched her clit as Jasper drove the dildo into her body, sending her over the edge. Her orgasm exploded out of her in a flurry of shouted curses.

She rode out her orgasm and, as she came down from her high, Jasper slowed his movements. He stopped, filling her completely, with his eyes centimeters away from what he wanted most to touch, most to taste.

Once Alice recovered, she pushed his head back, removing the dildo from her slick pussy. She reached around and unbuckled the straps from behind his head. She pulled out the gag and flipped it around.

"Open," she ordered.

As soon as Jasper's mouth was open he felt the tip of the dildo between his lips.

"Clean it." Jasper tentatively licked the shaft. "That's it, give it a nice blow job."

Jasper took as much of the dildo into his mouth as would fit and began bobbing his head up and down the fake erection. Alice pushed it further into his mouth, causing him to gag.

"What's wrong? You can't handle your own length, boy?"

Jasper felt his face flush as he remembered that, in effect, he was sucking his own dick. He wanted to prove Alice wrong and make her proud all at once so he did his best to relax his throat and push his head forward, taking the entire length into his mouth. He licked around the base and slowly moved his head back, doing his best to get every drop of her essence off of the dildo. He repeated this motion several more times before Alice removed it from his mouth. She put it away on one of the shelves and left him kneeling beside the bed with his arms still bound behind him.

He heard the shower run and realized that Alice must be cleaning herself off. He hoped with all he had in him that he had not disappointed her but her silent exit had left him wondering.

She returned wearing a silk robe over the lingerie that she knew to be his favorite. She unbound his arms and proceeded to remove everything except for the chastity device. He felt even more naked than he had moments ago and strangely empty once the plug had been removed from his ass.

"Lay down on your stomach, Jazz," she told him. He did as she asked, even though it was clear that he now had a say in his actions, and she gave him a massage.

Alice worked her fingers into the muscles of his arms first. She moved to his shoulders and upper back and continued down to his lower back, working out all the tension he had accumulated throughout finals. She worked her hands lower and lower until she had taken each foot in her hand and massaged them as well.

Jasper felt relaxed and on edge at the same time. His muscles were so loose after Alice had finished but her hands had caused his body to attempt the impossible, seeing as how his dick was enclosed in a plastic tube and he had no way to become erect.

She got off the bed and he sat up. She walked over to the closet and disappeared inside. Alice grabbed the pants she had hidden in the room earlier in the day and returned to her husband, hiding them behind her back.

Jasper wondered what she had up her sleeve when she exited the closet holding something behind her. He looked at her intently, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I've got a present for you." She told him as she pulled his favorite pajama pants from behind her back.

"What? But they… Earlier you… How?" Jasper was stunned to see the pants that he had watched his wife cut off of his body earlier that night.

"Those were a stunt double, these are the real thing. One of the things I got in preparation for tonight was a pair that matched these."

He looked at Alice with nothing but love in his eyes. He watched as she stared back with the same look in her eyes. He watched as the sweetest of smiles graced her lips. He watched as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Come on, let's go to bed," He said, stretching out his arm and offering her his hand.

They walked hand in hand to their bedroom. Alice snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her body. She stretched her neck toward him, making him think he was going to get a kiss but she directed her lips toward his ear instead.

Jasper felt his cock strain against its plastic prison as she whispered, "Next time, you're in charge."

**A/N:**

I know that the make your own dildo kits take longer to set (I looked it up, Clone A Willy kits actually take about 24 hours… there's an informational video and everything.) but I couldn't figure out a way for Alice to have done it without Jasper knowing. Cause doing it while he slept would just be creepy. This is fiction so I sped up the time frame since I can do things like that. Also, sic semper tyrannis is literally translated into "thus always to tyrants" and is a shortened version of another Latin phrase, which is where the 'death' part Alice mentions comes from.


End file.
